The Photo Project
by ConstantComment
Summary: COMPLETE! "You make me look good," Kurt joked, handing Finn the heavy camera. "Shut up, Kurt," he replied. "You look great all the time." Written for an LJ prompt. Finn is in AP Photo and persuades Kurt to model for his project. Romance ensues.


**Title:** The Photo Project

**Rating:** NC-17 (X)

**Length:** ~2,100

**Summary:** _"You make me look good," Kurt joked, handing Finn the heavy camera. "Shut up, Kurt," he replied. "You look great all the time."_

**Warnings:** Uhm... semen. *is inappropriate* Also unbeta'd. Also, I'm unfamiliar with the public school system, so Finn is taking AP Photo during his junior year. Hmph.

**Author's Notes:** **overlimits** asked for "Kurt's basement, a camera, Kurt is Finn's model for a photography project" when I asked for a prompt. I really liked writing this one. I was smiling the whole time! (Does anyone else make the expressions their characters make while writing? Because I do.) I didn't want them doing it for real, because the tone of this fic seemed a bit more serious, but I hope you like it anyway. It's _still_ NC-17, after all. Still a teensy bit kinky. You'll see. I'd appreciate if there were no flames following the submission of this fic.

-x-

Kurt had been really flattered when Finn asked him to model for his AP Photo project. Photography was Finn's new thing, and Kurt had watched him bloom as an artist in Glee and in school because of it. Now, all Finn could do was document everything New Directions did, from their dress rehearsals to their bus trips, catching all of it on the fancy Nikon that Burt and Carole had given him for his seventeenth birthday. However, Kurt was secretly glad that his dad had broken it off with Carole shortly afterward (amicably, _thank God_), so Kurt could continue to ogle Finn all he wanted without the gut-wrenching guilt. Burt and Carole were still the best of friends, though, and today had gone up to Cleveland for some event that old people like to go to.

Now, though, it felt like the good old angst-ridden days when he'd shared a room with Finn. Except Kurt was dressed in a simple white button-down and faded jeans—not at all his style, but still nice—and was being told over and over how good he looked with this lighting.

"The paint in this room is awesome for the photos. They'll be black and whites."

"Oh," Kurt said, watching in awe as Finn angled the floor lamp this way and tilted Kurt's desk lamp that way. "Do you…" He gulped. "Do I need to do anything? Besides be fabulous, that is."

"Nothing. We can just talk," Finn chuckled and winked at him before unzipping his camera bag and pulling out the camera. "Here she is," he said.

"Finn if you could marry that thing, you would, wouldn't you?"

"Her name's Nilla."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Nilla the Nikon?"

"Yeah, but I chose it mostly because I love Nilla wafers." Kurt sat on the dark rug, leaning back on his hands as Finn set up his camera. "All right. You ready?"

"I don't know."

"Okay!" Finn took a shot right as Kurt looked up.

"Hey!"

Finn looked at the display and nodded. "That was good. I'm kind of trying half-candids for this project."

"I'm not that photogenic," Kurt laughed shortly.

"The camera is currently proving you wrong." He snapped another photo, probably catching the look of vulnerability that flitted across Kurt's face in the millisecond that he let it control him.

Kurt cursed inwardly. "_Soo_," he began, "what else are you doing for the project?"

"I'll be taking black and whites of Mike, Mercedes… and Rachel, too."

Kurt frowned, looking away. "Won't that be a tad awkward for you?"

"'Cause we broke up?"

_No, because she'll try to seduce you with her creepy grandma-toddler charm._

"Only if she insists on directing me where to point my fucking camera," Finn grumbled.

Kurt laughed, bright and tinkling, and of course Finn caught that up in a picture too. "Maybe if you just… preempt the whole thing with that line, things will go smoothly."

"I chose her as a model before we broke up. But that didn't mean I wasn't scared she'd try to do everything her way." Finn pushed some buttons on his camera before getting up and adjusting the blinds on the basement window. "Is it okay if I do this? I wanna try darker lighting."

"You're the creative genius," Kurt replied, smiling slightly.

"Hold it!" Finn snapped a picture.

Kurt sighed. "And you're also ridiculous."

"That turned out pretty cool. Take a look." He thrust the display into Kurt's face, and Kurt had to hold it away from him before he saw his face, half in darkness, smiling softly at the camera.

"Wow," Kurt said.

Finn smiled and scratched the back of his head. "Told you."

"You make me look good," Kurt joked, handing him the heavy camera.

"Shut up, Kurt. You look great all the time."

There was an awkward moment where they shuffled about in silence before Finn sat down in front of him and asked him how his day was.

Kurt shrugged. "Good, I guess. AP Lit was a mess—Shannon Grosse trying to read Chaucer could give anyone hives."

Finn laughed, snapping a couple photos as Kurt talked.

"It's like she's trying to read porn out loud—Chaucer was all about sexual metaphor—but her accent's so terrible that I had a headache by the end of her turn reading."

"What else?"

"I chose my final project for Home Ec."

"Cool! Are you baking? Can I eat it?"

Kurt shook his head, smiling. "I'm making a rum chocolate soufflé."

"Like your body?" Finn muttered.

"Pardon?"

"Remember last year when you tried out for football?"

Kurt groaned, covering his heating cheeks. "How could I _forget_?"

Finn snapped a picture, his mouth twisting into a smirk. "You told me your body was like a rum chocolate soufflé."

"Oh, shit, I did."

"Yeah," Finn chuckled. "You did."

Kurt flopped down onto the rug, face still covered with his small, tapered hands. "I hope you know I'm mortified!"

"I think the best part was the line that came afterward. Let me get this right… 'If you don't warm it up right, it will never rise.' Something like that."

"Wow. That sounds really dirty now."

Finn laughed, the sound booming in the dark room.

Kurt pressed his palms against his forehead, feeling the heat in his face. "Shit, now my cheeks will be red for the next hour. Fuck you, Finn Hudson."

"C'mon, Kurt. It's no biggie." He laughed silently.

Kurt rolled over, his back to Finn, who took a picture just for the heck of it before setting Nilla down and turning her off.

"Kurt?"

"I'm sorry. Give me a sec," Kurt mumbled through his fingers.

"C'mon, man. Don't make me tickle you. I will. I'll do it!" Finn rose to his knees over Kurt, who turned over just in time to receive an attack to the ribs.

"No! No, please! Finn, I'll kick you!"

Finn pinned his legs to the floor with his shins, holding Kurt down at the shoulders, breathing harshly through his wide grin. Kurt was smiling too, especially when he got a good poke at Finn's stomach.

However that just made Finn's arms and legs give out as he gave a great yelp.

Thus, Kurt was sandwiched between his first crush and the nice, black carpet from West Elm.

"Uh," Finn said. "Sorry."

"No, it's my fault."

"It is not."

Neither of them moved.

"Um," Finn began again, staring down into Kurt's bright, blue eyes. "I'm sorry for embarrassing you. I didn't mean to."

"I might be a little less embarrassed if you got off of me," Kurt muttered quietly.

And then, for some reason unbeknownst to Kurt, Finn kissed him.

Kurt immediately arched into the kiss, hands shakily covering Finn's cheeks as he broke for air. "What are you doing?"

"Kissing you. Was that bad?"

"No! No, I'm just confused."

"I am a little, too," Finn whispered before leaning in again, brushing his nose against' Kurt's before tilting his face just right, and pressing his lips against Kurt's parted ones.

Kurt grabbed at Finn's t-shirt, fisting the fabric in his hand as they continued to kiss, lips pressing and tugging and nipping. Somehow, Finn's fingers had made their way into Kurt's hair, blunt nails scraping against the nape of his neck and causing all sorts of shivery mayhem up and down Kurt's spine.

At some point, Kurt had hooked his legs around Finn's waist, bare feet brushing up against Finn's Levi's, and Finn hadn't complained one bit, actually grasping at the back of Kurt's thigh as they kissed heatedly.

"Finn," Kurt huffed when they broke apart for air.

"I know," Finn said.

"Please don't do this unless you're serious about it."

"I've never… not been serious about you, Kurt."

"What about—"

"Please," Finn begged. "Please don't bring it up."

Kurt frowned, tracing over Finn's furrowed brow with a finger before reaching up and kissing him again. "I wont."

"'m sorry," Finn mumbled between kisses.

"It's okay," Kurt said.

Finn traced a path down Kurt's jaw with his nose before pressing a kiss to that sensitive juncture where shoulder met neck. Kurt moaned loudly, breaking the quietude, and grabbed at Finn's back. He hoped Finn didn't notice—

"You're hard," Finn husked against his neck, causing another throb deep in Kurt's belly.

"Please tell me you are, too!" Kurt whined.

Finn ignored him to comment wonderingly, "I don't think I've ever made a guy hard before."

Kurt laughed, "Not true."

Finn leaned up on his forearms to look down at Kurt before dragging a palm down his body, finally resting it against the vee of Kurt's jeans. He gave it an experimental grope, eliciting another choked moan from Kurt's lips.

"Tell me about it," Finn said, taking the response as a, 'Yes, please, please, please, continue."

Kurt blushed, one hand still fisted in Finn's shirt, and began, "It was in the showers after football practice, after the game."

"Yeah?" Finn huffed, leaning in to nibble at Kurt's ear.

"We were in the stalls next to each other. And almost everyone was gone. And you were all soapy… and you—oh!"

Finn closed his hand around Kurt's cock, pumping it shallowly through the fabric as he watched Kurt's face flush with a strange combination of pleasure and embarrassment.

"Go on," he said.

"You smiled and winked at me as you washed your-your gorgeous abs." Kurt arched into Finn's hand again.

They struggled to unbutton Kurt's jeans for a moment, but Finn eventually just slipped his hand under the waistband of Kurt's jockeys and grasped his dick firmly. "Fuck, Kurt," Finn said, laying beside him and kissing him again, slipping past Kurt's lips to meet his tongue.

"Are you hard?" Kurt asked between kisses.

"Uh-huh."

"Let me," Kurt whined after several more moments of kissing. He knelt up on his knees, dislodging Finn's occupied hand in the process, and yanked off Finn's jeans as quickly as he could, revealing tented boxer shorts with the Buckeyes logo on them. He was a little disgusted until he noticed the wet spot on the fabric. With that he scrambled to pull Finn's boxers down, too. "God..."

Finn pulled Kurt to him again, so close that their dicks touched. Kurt gasped and looked down between them, watching in awe as Finn pushed slowly up against him.

He tried not to think about the fact that he was curled up, half-naked from the waist down, on the floor of his room with a pantless Finn Hudson, who was currently-

"Kurt," Finn moaned and flipped Kurt onto his back again, resting snugly between his thighs.

-humping him, not so dryly.

Kurt shook his head and wrapped his arms around Finn's neck, whimpering quietly as they huffed into each other's mouths, barely able to keep up with kissing because of the fantastic feeling of rubbing skin to skin.

"Fuck, I wanna come on you," Finn mumbled, face reddening with a fierce blush, even as he thrust against him.

"Do it," Kurt said, pressing his lips one last time against Finn's.

They ravaged each other's mouths, tongues sliding messily together and lips overlapping and teeth scraping, and suddenly Kurt found himself winding up tighter than a bowstring.

He scrabbled at Finn, one hand reaching down to grab Finn's ass before he was coming hard. Harder than he'd ever thought he could. His back arched and he cried out, hips jerking violently with the force of it all.

Finn swore above him, and suddenly Kurt, who flopped to the floor ungracefully, was watching the rapid movement of Finn's fist as he jerked himself, cock passing in and out in the tight ring of his fingers. "_Hunh. _You're so..." he muttered. "Pull your shirt up."

Kurt moved as quickly as possible, pulling his shirt up to reveal his pale, flat stomach. He bit his lip hard, watching Finn come undone above him.

"Shit," Finn gasped, coming in thick white spurts over Kurt's stomach, hitting his inner thighs, too.

They were silent for a moment, before Finn let out a shaky breath and looked away.

"No, you don't, Finn Hudson," Kurt snapped, although it didn't have the same force as usual.

"I'm sorry. That was..."

"Hot. Oh, my God, that was hot."

Finn's eyes snapped to Kurt's beatific face before grinning. "I have to do something. Hold on."

Kurt watched Finn scramble away, wipe his hands on his t-shirt and grab his camera.

"Wait," Kurt said.

"I won't submit them. I swear!" he exclaimed, turning the camera on. "Oh, Jesus, I swear," he asided, probably thinking of the many horrible ways these pictures could be exposed to his classmates. Shaking himself, he continued. "Please, you look so-" he cut off before seeming to gather himself and declare, "You look amazing. I need to take your picture."

"And then you'll come back?"

"Yeah, I'll come back." Finn smiled shyly. "Please?"

Kurt, surprisingly, just smiled.

-x-


End file.
